Team Abaranger!
by TheDudeMan400
Summary: What if The abaranger transform into pokemon! Join our Hero in the mystery dungeons!
1. Prologue

**I do not own Super Sentai or Pokemon!**

**(Abaranger Theme song)**

ABARE! ABARE! ABARE! MAKURE GET UP!

(Rampage! Rampage! Rampage! More! Get up!)

ABARE! ABARE! TSUKISUSUME

(Rampage! Rampage! Pressing Forward!

SEIGI NO MA WO IMA KEGASU NO WA DARE DA?

(Who is going to disgrace the name of justice today?)

SAKETA SORA KARA YATTE KURU

(They come from the tear in sky)

KOKORO WO KAKHATERU DINO GUTS!

(Rousing up the heart, Dino Guts!)

ATSUI YUME GA KIBA WO MUKU

(These passionate dreams bear our fangs)

TAIKO KIOKU MEZAMERU TOKI NI

(When ancient memories are awakened)

KIZAMARETA SHIMEI GA IMA HONDO NI NARU

(The mission given to us is burning like fire)

ABARETA KAZU DAKE TSUYOKU NARERU

(The more we rampage, the more we get stronger!)

ABARETA KAZU DAKE YASASHIMA WO SHIRU

(The more we rampage, the more we understood about kindness!)

ABARE! ABARE! ABARE! MAKURE GET UP!

(Rampage! Rampage! Rampage! More! Get up!)

ABARE! ABARE! ABARE! SHOURI SURU MADE

(Rampage! Rampage! Until we are victorious!)

BAKURYUU SENTAI ABARANGER!

ABARANGER!

UNKNOWN

"DIMENSHA!, Attack Tokyo and Bring the Abarangers to me!" A figure in the darkness exclaimed!

"DIMENSHA!" The Giganoid exclaimed landed on another Earth (our earth) and started rampaging only to be stopped by the AbarenOh.

"DIMENSHA!" It exclaimed again while charging towards AbarenOh only to be knocked to the side and drilled in the gut. AbarenOh kicked DIMENSA but unfortunately It grabbed AbarenOh leg and tossed them aside to the city floor.

Inside AbarenOh

"We let our guard down for a moment there", Abara Yellow said as she got up.

"Don't worry we may be down but not out" Abara Red cheered.

"Thanks for stating the obvious there", Abara Blue said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Abara Red said.

"Ugg…," Abara Blue sighed while shaking his head, "Lets just finish this.

Back out side

AbarenOh got up and prepared for his final attack, as well as DEMENSHA with his.

_**Bakuryuuu Blitzkrieg Drill Spin**_

AbarenOh charged at DEMENSHA with the spinning drill, and at the same time.

_**Dimension Transportation**_

DIMENSHA summoned a ball that looked like another planet Earth (pun not intended)

Both attacks hit at the same time. DIMENSHA exploded inflames as he fell while the Abarangers ejected and faded into thin air.

From the distance Abara Black saw what had happened and rushed to the scene.

"Guy! Where are you! Ryouga! Yukito! Ranru!" He shouted in hopes of a response.

He looked in sky and screamed, AHHHHHHH!

Fades Out

What Happened to the abarangers find out in the next chapter!

Ending Theme song

Aba Aba Aba Aba Abaranger

Yume e to ganbare, solders

(go towards your dream, solders)

Aba Aba Aba Aba Abaranger

Bokura no seigi wa tada nitotsu

(we only have one justice

DINO GUTS

Moshimo bokutachi ga nitsuyou na toki wa

(if we are ever needed)

Doke e demo yonde kure

(call us any time!)

Ai wo mamoru sore dake no tame ni

(only to protect the love)

Tobidasou Genki dashite

(Lets jump! cheer up!)

Subete no chikara awaseta toki ni

(When all the powers are combined)

Mita kota mo nai energy

(it forms an energy that I never saw before)

Kono sekai kaeru

(Changing this world!)

GA! TAI! GA! TAI!

(Combine! Combine!)

Aba Aba Aba Aba Abaranger

Hitotsu ni natte ashite e

(Combine as one, and off to tomorrow!)

Aba Aba Aba Aba Abaranger

Kowai mono hashi no mukoumiza

(we're reckless and not afraid of anything)

DINO GUTS

BAKURYUU SENTAI ABARANGER!


	2. We're Abare Pokemon Now?

I do not own Super Sentai or Pokemon

Let us begin yay!

_**We're an AbarePokemon now!?**_

Pokemon World, Treasure town, out side of Wigglytuff Guild

A Meowth look up to the guild building then passes back and forth and looks back up again.

"Hmm…" It groaned, "No! I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! No more wimping out. I have to be brave today.

Meowth stepped on the grate and suddenly out of no where a voice exclaimed, "Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected! Who's Footprint! Who's Footprint! The Footprint is Meowth's! The footprint is Meowth's! It exclaimed shocking Meowth back.

"Waah!" Meowth exclaimed as he jumped back, "that shocked me."

"Whew…" Meowth sighed, "… … I can't… I can't push myself after all. I said to myself that this is the day, but…"

Meowth puts down a strange rock, "I thought holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me… I just can't do it, I'm such a coward, how discouraging" Meowth sighed Pick rock back up and leaves.

Just as Meowth disappeared from sight Koffing and Zubat came out of the bush.

"Hey Zubat, did you get a load of that" Koffing laughed.

"You bet I did" Zubat joining the laughter.

"That little wimp that was pacing around… had something good right" Koffing asked as his laughter died down.

"That wimp had something good for sure. It looks like some kind of treasure" Zubat said in and interesting tone.

"Do we go after it?" Koffing asked.

"We do." Zubat said sinisterly and with that they left.

Treasure Town, Krabby Beach

Meowth headed towards the middle of the beach side.

"When the weathers good the Krabby comes out at sundown to blow bubbles, and all of those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves" Meowth said, "It always impressive," "This always end up, when I'm feeling sorry for myself.

"…Hmm? Hey what's that over there?" Meowth asked and got closer, "waah some people collapsed on the sand. It was a Charmander wearing a red long sleeved vest and a Tyrannosaurus Rex design on the front.

"Are you all right?" Meowth asked.

"……Ugh….." He groaned as he got up.

"Great, you're awake," Meowth said happily.

'Where… where am I?' he thought as he observed his surrounding.

"You weren't moving. You had me worried there!" Meowth said concerned, "How did you wind up zonked out here anyways?

'I…I was zonked out? What happened…?' He thought racking his brain.

"Anyways, name is Meowth. Glad to meet you" Meowth introduced extending his arm, "So who might you be, I haven't seen your face around here.

"My name is Ryouga…Ryouga Hakua," Ryouga introduced himself and firmly shook Meowth's hand, "By the way do you have some water I'm parched."

"Sure, you wait here, I'll be right back with some water," Meowth said and took off.

"Are you sure we can trust him Tera" a voice came no where said.

"I'm sure because he seems nice, right Tyranno" Ryouga spoke to his Dino bracelet.

"I don't know Ryouga… say you seem different Ryouga Tera.

"How so, I don't feel any different?" Ryouga asked.

Before Tyranno could answer Meowth was running back with a pot of water.

"Here you go Ryouga" Meowth said as he handed Ryouga the water pot.

"Thanks," Ryouga Thanked and when Ryouga was about to drink he looked to see his reflection of an Orange Lizard and put the pot down.

"What's the matter Ryouga aren't you thirsty?" Meowth asked.

"No, it's not that, it's just that the last time I saw my reflection I could have sworn I was a human." Ryouga said with is arms folded behind his head.

"You're a human!?" Meowth Exclaimed, "You look like normal Charmander to me!"

'Charmander is that what I've become' Ryouga thought.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Meowth asked.

"No I telling you the truth please believe me," Ryouga said sincerely.

"Fine I believe you, for now," Meowth said.

"A least you don't look like bad Pokemon" Meowth said, "you see there are more and more, bad Pokemon have been turning up lately.

Suddenly Zubat snuck up on Meowth and attacked him and knock him down.

"Ow," Meowth said wincing.

"Hey that wasn't very nice" Ryouga told them.

"Well I do beg your pardon," Koffing said sarcastically.

"Hey why'd you do that" Meowth exclaimed angrily.

"Heh-heh-heh can't you figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us can you," Zubat mocked.

"Wh-what" Meowth stammered.

"That's yours isn't it? Zubat said looking at the stone

Hey that's…!

"Sorry kiddo we'll take that!" said and stole the stone.

"Aaaah!" Meowth yelled!

"Whoa-ho-ho, what's the matter to scared to fight back," Koffing mocked, "I didn't know you were this much of a coward.

"Let's get out of here" Koffing said.

"See you around, Chicken Heh-heh-heh," Zubat laughed as he left.

"…Ooh… wh-what should I do, that's my personal treasure, it means every thing to me." Meowth moaned, "If I lose that…No! There's no time to waste I have to get it back. Will you help me?

"Of course," Ryouga said.

"Fine, let's go" Meowth said.

"I saw them go into beach cave," Meowth said leading the way.

When they caught up them they were in the deepest part of the cave.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our old friend the big Chicken and his pals.

"Urk" Meowth flinched with this statement, "Give me back my treasure you thieves, it means every thing to me.

"Treasure, you say? So it's really that valuable, huh?" Zubat asked.

"It could be worth more than we hope that's what I say, Koffing said, "We ought to try selling it. Who know? It might get a good price.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Koffing laughed, "all the more reason not to give it back."

"Whaaaaat!" Meowth exclaimed.

"If you want it back that badly…"Zubat said, "Come and get it."

"We intend to" Ryouga said.

"Not without us you're not" a voice said.

Suddenly a Squirtle wearing a blue vest with a Triceratops design in front jumped out from the water and a Pikachu wearing a yellow vest with a Pterodactyl design in front jumped down from the cave ceiling.

Ryouga saw their Dino Bracers.

"Yukito, Ranru is that you?" Ryouga asked.

"Ryouga it's you" Pikachu said and hugged Ryouga.

"Good to see you too Ranru" Ryouga said as he hugged her back.

"I hate to spoil this reunion but we have a task at hand" Yukito said.

"Let's do this," Tyranno said.

"Right" They agreed.

"Bakuryuu Change," Ryouga Yukito and Ranru yelled aloud.

"_**Enormous Energy! AbaRed"**_

(Ryouga don a red suit with Triangle stripes, Dino Crest upon his chest and a red custom helmet)

"_**Bursting Seriousness! AbareBlue"**_

(Same as Ryouga but a blue suit and a blue custom helmet)

"_**Dash with Guts! AbareYellow**_

(Same as Ryouga and Yukito only yellow suit and helmet)

"_**Bakuryuu Sentai Abarangers!"**_

(C poses)

"Amazing" Meowth muttered in pure astonishment.

"What" Zubat said astonished.

"You may look different, but that isn't going to intimidate us," Koffing said, "Take this

"**Sludge Bomb"**

Koffing sent a ball of toxic sludge towards them.

**Tricera Bunker**

AbareBlue blocked it with his Tricera Bunker.

"Ryouga Now!" AbareBlue yell and was responded by a nod.

**Tyranno Rod**

AbaRed leaped high in the air from behind AbareBlue and brought the rod onto Koffing head, knocking him down.

"I got to get out of here," Zubat panicked and flew up high.

"You're not going any where, guys toss me at him" AbareYellow said as the AbaRed and AbareBlue lifted and toss her.

**Petera Daggers**

While flying through the air AbareYellow struck Zubat with here Petera Daggers, and with that Zubat plummeted next to Koffing.

"Give back the Treasure or your next move will be your last," AbareBlue threatened.

"Here take it" Zubat said and threw it aside and fled.

"Wait for me" Koffing said catching up to Zubat.

"I'm ever so glad to get it back. Meowth said happily to get his treasure back, "Thanks if it wasn't for you guy I might not have my treasure back.

"Come-on let's get out of here," Ranru said as she changed back to normal.

"Right," Ryouga and Yukito agreed and changed back as well.

Treasure Town, Krabby Beach

"Thanks again guy, any ways here's what they stole," Meowth said showing them the stone, "I call it my relic fragment. It's my one treasure. "You see I've always liked legends and lore… I always get excited when I here tale from the past! Don't you feel the same way? Hidden trove of treasure and relics…uncharted territories veiled in darkness…and knew lands just waiting to be discovered, such places must be full of gold, treasure and history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries, I've always dreamed of that. It's all exciting to me. So one day… I happened to find something…my Relic Fragment. Sure it looks like junk but take a closer look.

On closer inspection it had a strange pattern inscribed on top of it.

"This pattern has some meaning to it and this must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies, at least that's the feeling I get, this why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something…somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of the Relic Fragment. So earlier today, I tried to join an exploration team as an apprentice, but I chickened out.

"What about you guys, what are you going to do now? Now that you're Pokemon" Meowth asked "Do you have anywhere to go and stay after this?"

"We're going to figure out what happened to us and we don't really have anywhere to stay and just might just end up drifting from one place to another," Yukito said.

"Can I ask you a big favor? Meowth asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it Meowth?" Ryouga asked.

"Would you join me to make an exploration team?" Meowth asked, "I think we would make an excellent exploration team, so how about it?"

"I sorry but the answer is no" Yukito said.

"Oh…" Meowth sighed in disappointment.

"But we will take it in consideration so you can make that no into a maybe," Ryouga said

"Ryouga are you crazy!?" Yukito exclaimed, "What about finding a way home?"

"We can multi task we do it all the time back home.

"Fine…" Yukito said in defeat, "It's getting late we better find shelter.

"Hey you can come to my place if you want," Meowth offered

"That would be great" Ranru said happily not having to sleep in the cold.

"Great follow me" Meowth led the way.

Shapedo's Bluff, Prehistoric Hut

They arrived at dome structure perched on the cliff. The dome had a sign that said Prehistoric Hut Poke Food Diner. They followed Meowth in.

"Gramps, we're back!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Welcome back," Slaking asked.

"Gramps? I don't see the resemblance.

"Allow me to introduce myself I name's Slacking but every body calls me gramps and I'm also Meowth's legal guardian," Slacking introduced, "So how did it go Meowth, did you become an apprentice explorer?"

"No, I didn't have the courage to go in, but I did find some friend who had helped me and willing to be an Exploration Team with me.

"Hey, back up, we didn't say yes we said we would considerate it," Yukito interjected.

"Well thanks for helping Meowth anyways, how would you like a part time job.

Ryouga, Yukito and Ranru huddled up to discuss the topic.

"I don't know about this," Yukito whispered.

"It might be a good base of operations for us," Ryouga countered.

"Also the income might help with travel expenses in the future," Ranru added.

"Then it's settled" Ryouga said and huddled out.

"We'll take it" Ryouga said.

"Wonderful, it's getting late; you can bunk with Meowth down stairs." Slacking said

"Come this way" Meowth led them

When they arrived it was a spacious room with a drinking fountain and a large view of the ocean.

"Quite a nice place you have here" Ranru admired.

"I'm getting tired where are the bed," Yukito sighed

"Right over there," Meowth pointed to the hay pile.

'At least it better than the streets I suppose…,' Yukito thought (Sweat drop)

"Night everyone" Ryouga yawned.

"Night" Everyone said and they too hit the hay (Pun not intended)

Hope you like the chapter this has no fixed updating (I will upload the next one whenever hell I want)


End file.
